1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closure for a container with a lower closure element and a closure cap which can be placed on the lower closure element. The lower closure element is connected to the opening of a container by a base element having a contact flange which rests on the interior of the container against a contact face formed in the area of the opening of the container.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, closures of the type described hereinabove are employed for containers which are filled with a substance under pressure. The contact flange is pressed against the contact face because of the pressure difference with the atmosphere surrounding the container, so that the container closure cannot be pushed out of the opening. A container closure of this type is taught by European Patent Publication EP 0 132 904 A2.